Often muscle soreness and joint pain occur concurrently as a result of physical exertion or old age. In addition, joint pain may occur as a result of arthritis or other degenerative joint diseases, which may also indirectly cause muscle soreness. Muscle and joint soreness occur in most mammals and, in particular, occur in humans, horses, dogs, and cats. The soreness creates many problems, such as making normal mammalian actions difficult and painful. These actions include walking, squatting, running, grasping, etc. To alleviate this discomfort, multiple pain relievers need to be taken, e.g., one pain reliever to address the muscle soreness and another pain reliever to address joint soreness. Multiple pain relievers, e.g. pills or tablets, can be difficult to administer in same mammals, such as horses, dogs, and cats. Further, there are significant costs associated with purchasing multiple pain relievers.
Selenium compounds, both organic and inorganic, and methylsulfonylmethane have been used for years as mineral supplements to maintain good health and relieve muscle soreness, but not joint pain or soreness. Glucosamine has been shown to be effective for reducing arthritis and soreness of the joints, but not muscle soreness.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies in regard to reducing muscle and joint soreness.